Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kent Blake | Synopsis2 = Kent is accompanying a group of soldier through enemy lines near the Korean city of Yanggu when an enemy shell blasts them mortally wounding their commanding officer Major Cutler. As Kent sees to Cutler, the dying man tells him that the only way the Chinese could have known their position is due to a traitor being in their midst, and tells Kent to capture the spy before it's too late and then dies. When the enemy plows through their lines Kent leads the others in the direction of the shelling. When they get clear of enemy fire, Kent reveals that the enemy must have planted a spy in their midst. This causes everyone to become suspicious of one another. Soon they press on, with Blake warning each of the soldiers to keep an eye on each other. Marching into another shelling zone. As they try to find a way through, Lieutenant Trask slips away and they soon catch him giving their position away to the Chinese who shoot him dead for his information. Kent then leads his soldiers into wiping out the Chinese troops, killing them all. In the aftermath, the other soldiers question why Trask turned traitor, Kent has no answer for them, but believes that Trask got the fate he deserved. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Prisoner of War | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Journey into Terror | Synopsis4 = Kent Blake is among a team of soldiers that are caught under heavy shelling from the Chinese army. They fall back and witness as American troops are air dropped into the area and mowed down by enemy forces. Getting to a jeep they find a radio allowing Kent to call back into headquarters. Kent learns that atomic scientist John Kelter has been kidnapped by the Chinese in order to learn his atomic secrets. Returning to base Kent learns how they shot down a Russian plane carrying Russian major that had come to oversee the Chinese offensive. They have Kent disguise himself as this major and using a Korean pilot flies to the enemy base where Kelter is being held hostage. At first Kent's disguise works but he soon earns the suspicion of the commanding officer at the base. When he finds that Kelter is being tortured, Kent arranges to break him out but gets caught in the act. Kent manages to grab the commanding officer of the base and manages to escape from their base in a plane with Kelter. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}